svet_darionfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Kult Slepého boha
Kult, který se rozšiřuje ve Faldaře. Nesnáší se s Nerullem. Kdysi s ním měli problémy i v Braenu, ale Lord Parhenu ho vymýtil. Ceremonie ve Faldaře: je to v domě, je tam velký velekněz, co bodne do kutny a teče z ní černá krev, věřící k ní za zpěvu akolytů přitiskávají čelo - je to kouzlo, které oblbuje, na hlavě tečka - je to druh magické značky, věřící tedy magicky ovládají. Ceremonie v podzemí: asi 30 kultistů slepého boha, 15 jich stojí ve třech řadách a zpívají, mají tam svázaného démona, vypadá jako humanoid zkřížený se supem - je to vrock, zbytek kultistů stojí kolem něj a démon si je zlostně měří; jeden z nich se začne zbavovat kutny, až se svlékne úplně do naha, je potetovaný a v ruce má jen dlouhý, zahnutý nůž; zpěv nabírá na síle, čtyři drží provaz, kterým je démon spoutaný: démon obnovil boj s provazem a těmi, co ho drží - mají co dělat, aby ho udrželi; nahý kněz stojí přímo před démonem, vzkřiknul a oni ho pustili: černý provaz z něj děsně rychle sjíždí, jak ho strhává, démon jde přímo dopředu na toho kněze a týpci, co ho drželi, padají na zem, protože je prostě strhnul; vrock se snaží kněze rozpárat drápy, ale velekněz ho překvapil, protože se přitisknul přímo na něj, objal ho a zezadu mu vrazil svou černou dýku do zátylku; oba se zhroutili na zem, vrock leží, knězi teče krev z boku - dva k němu přiskočí, ale kněz nevypadá, že by ho silné krvácení obtěžovalo; už se zase zpívá, vrock vzplál a všichni kultisti se přiblížili k hlavnímu klubku, udělali kolem něj kolečko, sundají si krytky přes oči a zpívají abnormálně vysoko; po chvilce to utichlo, všichni padli na zem, těžce dýchají, někteří hrabou prsty v hlíně; vrock tam už není, všichni stále leží na zemi; výrazný šepot, stále prozpěvují: “Pane, pane...” a další slova; náhle kněz vstává a zpěv postupně utichá - on jim totiž všem postupně podřezává krky (!) - nebránili se, byli vyčerpaní či snad omámení; všude tam teče krev a on v tom stojí, zalitý krví: chodbou začíná rezonovat menší otřes, který sílí - patrně přichází větší démon; uprostřed krve se začalo cosi materializovat, kněz padnul na kolena a objevilo se před ním masivní tělo, které ho úplně zakrylo: obrovské svalnaté tělo, čtyři paže - dvě menší s pařáty, dvě obří s ostrými klepety, na psu podobné hlavě rohy, ledově modré oči a morda plná špičáků - je to glabrezu; z výšky asi 5 sáhů (huge) se dívá na kněze a rozhlíží se kolem, skoro překvapeně; kněz: “Pane, jsou tady tví nepřátelé.” Gl: “Moji nepřátelé? To spíš tvoji.” a nasaje vzduch nozdrami tak silně, až sesaje z kněze trochu krve; k: “Pane, jezdec smrti Kajgaš usurpuje vaši pozici.” Gl: “Moji? Ty červe, jak víš, co já mám za pozici?” k: “Protože vím, že jste tu kdysi byli, ale teď je tu on.” Gl (jen na něj hledí, pak se otáčí a rozhlíží se): “Jak dlouho, červe?” k: “Šest hodin, pane.” Gl: “Cítím duše, hlupáku. Čerstvé. Všude.” k: “Kajgaš je tu také.” Gl (sebral kněze ze země): “Půjdeš se mnou, červe, ať z toho taky něco máš.” Kategorie:Organizace Kategorie:Faldara